Cheetah
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = Challenge of the Super Friends | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Hall of Doom | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Wanted: The Super Friends" | final appearance = | actor = Marlene Aragon }} The Cheetah is a costumed criminal featured on the 1978 cartoon series Challenge of the Super Friends by Hanna-Barbera Productions. She was introduced in the pilot episode of the show, "Wanted: The Super Friends" where she was voiced by actress Marlene Aragon. She is based on a character featured in titles published by DC Comics and is a foe of Wonder Woman. Biography Using an illusion-generating device created by Brainiac, the Cheetah was able to trick Wonder Woman into believing there were multiple versions of her. Wonder Woman took note of the fact that only one copy of the Cheetah produced a shadow, and threw her magic lasso around it. This was all part of the Cheetah's trap however, as this duplicate was in fact a rocket that blasted off, dragging Wonder Woman along with it. When she could no longer hold onto her magic lasso, she was forced to let go. Cheetah then took the lasso and brought it back to the Hall of Doom. Wonder Woman eventually recovered it however. Challenge of the Super Friends: Trial of the Superfriends Working alongside the Scarecrow, the Cheetah and he sent a fake S.O.S. signal to the Hall of Justice, claiming that Hawkman had been trapped in the swamps and that he needed help. Batman and Robin responded to the call. When they arrived, the Scarecrow distracted them, enabling the Cheetah to leap out behind them from the trees. She grabbed Robin's batline and ensnared him with it, and knocked him out. After which, the Scarecrow and she stole the Bat-buggy and returned to the Hall of Doom. Challenge of the Super Friends: Swamp of the Living Dead Notes & Trivia * * In the comics, there have been several characters named Cheetah. The original Cheetah was an heiress named Priscilla Rich, who possessed no superhuman abilities, but was quite athletic. This is the version that the Super Friends iteration of the Cheetah is based on. * The Cheetah is the only character from the Super Friends mythos who was a member of both the Legion of Doom and the Super Foes. * In the continuity of the Super Friends comic book series, the Cheetah had a teenage sidekick named Kitten. Kitten was a member of the Super Foes who later betrayed her teammates and helped the Super Friends to defeat them. Appearances # Challenge of the Super Friends: Wanted: The Super Friends # Challenge of the Super Friends: Invasion of the Fearians # Challenge of the Super Friends: The World's Deadliest Game # Challenge of the Super Friends: The Time Trap # Challenge of the Super Friends: Trial of the SuperFriends # Challenge of the Super Friends: Monolith of Evil # Challenge of the Super Friends: The Giants of Doom # Challenge of the Super Friends: Secret Origins of the SuperFriends # Challenge of the Super Friends: Revenge on Gorilla City # Challenge of the Super Friends: Swamp of the Living Dead # Challenge of the Super Friends: Conquerors of the Future # Challenge of the Super Friends: The Final Challenge # Challenge of the Super Friends: Fairy Tale of Doom # Challenge of the Super Friends: Doomsday # Challenge of the Super Friends: SuperFriends: Rest in Peace # Challenge of the Super Friends: History of Doom # Challenge of the Super Friends: Revenge of Doom See also External links * * * Cheetah at Wikipedia * * References Category:Code names Category:Super Friends/Characters Category:Challenge of the Super Friends/Characters Category:Marlene Aragon/Characters